


Can... I really... stay?

by TenebrisNight



Series: A new beginning [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Everybody Lives, M/M, Omega Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrisNight/pseuds/TenebrisNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s mom once said to Derek ''By now you probably realized that you are different than other betas, but you are not an alpha either. I think that it is time that you know what you are...''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can... I really... stay?

Derek’s mom once said to Derek  _''By now you probably realized that you are different than other betas, but you are not an alpha either. I think that it is time that you know what you are...''_

 

Derek ran through the forest and didn't look back. He didn't want to be captured again, but he was injured and everything hurt. After some time when he was sure that he was far enough away he found a cave, it was small, but big enough that he could hide inside.

 

Stiles was sitting in the kitchen when Boyd and Danny came through the door. He’d learned a long time ago that was not wise to let couples take the shift of running the territory together because then it tends not to get done. You could say it had something to do with necessary make out breaks. Stiles has eight wolves in his pack. Scott and Allison, Boyd and Erica, Isaac and Danny and of course Lydia and Jackson.

''Stiles there is an unknown sent in the woods. We think that we have another omega on our hands.'' Boyd said, addressing him with an air of formality.

''Typical, we take care of one problem and we already have another. Why can't I have one day just for myself to eat fast food and watch bad movies.'' Stiles groaned.

''Because you are not that lucky?'' Danny supplied

''Yeah yeah let's just check it out...'' he muttered back.

''I will call the others.'' Boyd said, already walking out of the room with his phone.

 

Everyone gathered in the woods 15 minutes later so Stiles could explain what was going on. Boyd and Danny lead the way to where they first caught the scent. They were following the sent when Stile’s eyes suddenly flashed red.

Stiles had been on edge ever since he first caught the scent of the omega, but when he saw the man that was hiding in the cave, he finally realized why.

Everyone tensed up, prepared for an attack, but Stiles motioned them to relax when he realized that the man was injured and unconscious. His T-shirt and pants were soaked in blood they were a few cuts away from falling off the man. He was barefoot and was wearing a metal collar.

They all just stood there staring at the man until Stiles said ''Scott call Deaton and tell him to come to the house so he can check on him. Boyd do you mind helping me carry him back to the house.''

Erica suddenly started ''Wait we are bringing him back to the house?'' there was a look of apprehension in her eyes

Stiles flashed his red eyes and said ''Yes. We. Are. Why? Do you have a good reason why  _I_  can't bring him to  _my_  house?'' feeling more on edge as Boyd moved to lift the man.

Erica put her head down and said ''No.''

Even though Stiles was their alpha he was also their friend and most of the time he also acted that way. So when he was flashing his eyes and was growling, the pack knew that they had to obey and not argue with him.

They put him in the guest room just when Deaton came to take a look at him. Stiles eyes were still blazing when he told them ''You should leave I will call you if I need you.''

''You can't seriously expect that we would leave you here alone with him'' Lydia crowed, pointing her finger at the injured man.

Deaton spoke up in his kind tone ''You don’t have to worry about him attacking Alpha Stilinski, but it would probably be wise for you to leave if I am reading the situation correctly.''

Scott, confused as ever asked, “what do you mean? What does he mean?''

''He means that I see all of you as a threat right now, that you are going to take him” he gestured to the unconscious man “away from me. My instincts are telling me that I should hide him away from everybody and keep him safe.'' Stiles tells them.

Everyone is quiet for some time until Isaac says ''I don't get it. He's not even in our pack and you’re talking like you’re going to attack us if we do anything to him.''

Deaton cuts in while he takes care of the cuts and bruises, ''He probably would. You see this man is a special kind of a wolf and alphas tend to really like them, if I put it in a nice and innocent way.''

''Just go. Please. I will call you when he gets better.'' Stiles half growled, unable to keep the alpha out of his voice.

    ''Fine. But you better call us if there is anything new and you are still going to explain all of this later.'' Scott settles as he herds the rest of the pack out.

When they all leave Deaton turns to Stiles ''Looks like he's been through a lot, so you will have to be careful. I took care of his wounds and took off his collar. Someone really didn't want him to escape. For now let him sleep and call me if you have any concerns.''

''Yes. Thank you.'' Stiles tells him back. 

 

When Derek first wakes up he notices that he is sleeping on something very soft. When he opens his eyes he sees that he is in an unfamiliar room and he starts panicking that he was captured again. Then the doors open and a young man steps in and tells him in a whisper, ''It's okay. You are safe here, nobody is going to hurt you.''

Stiles was downstairs when he heard that the man wake up and he had run up really fast when he hears how much the man’s heartbeat speed up. When he opens the door he sees how scared the man is so he whispers to him to calm him down. When he looks a little calmer he tells him ''I was making something to eat. Do you want to come with me downstairs or are you going to wait here and I will bring something to you.'' When he notices that he is listening if anyone else is in the house he says ''Don't worry it’s just you and me here.''

He is surprised when the man says in a whisper ''Downstairs.''

''Okay then, let's go.'' Stiles moves to help him but he is unsure if the man would be ok with that so he hesitates, but when the man almost falls  getting up he catches him and tells him in a soft voice ''Don't worry I won't hurt you I’m just going help you down the stairs, OK?''

Derek just nods. He is surprised how kind the man seems, already wary that it's too good to be true. He also didn't expect that he would just follow the man and do what he says but there is something about him that calms him down. So Derek decides that he will see what happens, he keeps his guard up anyways. Besides, it can't be worse than where he came from, right?

Stiles takes Derek to the kitchen, where he sits Derek at the counter and makes his way around to the stove. While he cooks he asks Derek ''What is your name? You can call me Stiles.''

''It's Derek.'' He tells him quietly.

''Well nice to meet you.'' Says Stiles as he gives him some food. He made him leftover chicken soup and some pancakes.

After some time Stiles turns to Derek ''I know what you are, I believe.'' When he sees Derek freeze up, he adds quickly ''Don't worry, like I said before I won't hurt you or use you against your will.'' Derek, feeling like he is telling the truth, calms down a little.

 ''My mom told me about a Nuri. She was my alpha before she died, we were alone with my father since mom left her family so she could marry my dad. But she still made sure to teach me what she knew...'' Stiles told him.

Derek wondered why Stiles told him about his mother, maybe he thought that if he told him something that Derek would do the same, information for information. But what would Stiles really do if he answers that. Then Derek remembers that Stiles did save him and he made sure that his wounds were taken care of, he also just gave him food. Not to mention he would be able to tell if he was lying. So he answers ''Yeah… I am.''

''Wow I wasn't expecting that you would answer that so easily .'' When Stiles sees that Derek looks up from his food he adds: ''I said that last part out loud didn't I?'' When Derek nods he just adds ''Sorry about that... Sometimes I say things that I think out loud.'' He apologizes. He is surprised and happy when he sees a small smile on Derek’s lips.

After they are done eating Stiles takes Derek to the living room to watch a movie. Derek is surprised just how much he likes Stiles’ presence, so he only realizes he fell asleep when he wakes up with his head on Stiles's lap while Stiles he was running his fingers through his hair.

''Hey, you’re awake.'' Stiles says when he notices that Derek tense a little. ''So tonight do you want to sleep in a guest room or would you like to sleep in my room?''

Derek doesn't look at Stiles as he thinks about that... it’s true that he likes Stiles's presence he can admit to himself that, but he is still unsure what is Stiles planning to do with him. So he says ''Guest room... please.''

''Ok, come on then, I’ll help you with stairs. We already washed you when we brought you here so we could take care of your wounds and Dr. Deaton put something on your wounds to help you heal so you can wait to shower until the morning. Okay?''

 Derek knows that the last part wasn't a real question but he still answers ''Okay.'' with a whisper.

Stiles brings him into the same room as before and lets him down on the bed. ''Goodnight.'' He says as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Derek lies on the bed and watches the moon through the window. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep again.

 

After Stiles takes Derek to the room he goes to his room and decides that he would really like to take a long shower himself. While he feels lets the hot water roll down his shoulders he thinks about everything that happened so far, what he will do now. He tries not to think about how much his instinct are telling him to just go and claim Derek, the fact that Derek is hot and that he is very much Stiles's type really doesn't help much.

He stops showering when the water turns cold. While he goes for his clothes he listens to Derek's heartbeat and he calms down when he realizes that he is sleeping. He gets dressed and lies in his bed, but just before he falls asleep he hears whimpers coming from Derek's room. When he gets there he sees a shivering Derek and decides that he won't just leave him like that, not to mention that his wolf hates the idea of leaving Derek.

When Derek wakes up in the morning he actually feels safe. It doesn't take him long to figure out just why that is when he notices that his back is pressed against Stiles's chest and his arm is on Derek’s chest close to his heart. Derek starts worrying about how they ended like that when Stiles murmurs against his neck ''You were having a nightmare. I didn't want to leave you alone.''

Derek quietly tells him ''Sorry... And... Um... Thank you.''

Stiles smiles at him and says: ‘‘You’re welcome.'' He stands up from the bed ''Let's get some food. How does that sound? Do you have any special requests??''

"'Maybe waffles?'' Derek replies shyly. ''Okay, waffles it is. You can take a shower in the meantime. Then come downstairs. I will put some new clothes in the bathroom for you to wear.''

 While Derek is in the shower he takes the time to ponder why Stiles has been so nice to him, why he cares so much and what he’ll do after he heals completely. When he comes down to the kitchen they eat and watch movies for the rest of the day. When it’s time for bed again Stiles goes with him to the guest room and they fall asleep together.

 

The next morning at breakfast Stiles tells him ''Deaton is coming to take a look at you. I know that most of your wounds are healed but it’s still better safe than sorry.''

When Deaton gets there he takes a look at the wounds and asks him a few of questions about his recent medical history and diet. Then he asks Stiles ''You bonded with him didn't you? I can tell that you care about him and that Derek doesn't see you as a threat.'' Both of them blush slightly at that.

Stiles answers ''Yeah I do. That's why I wanted to ask you if it’s safe to have pack at the same house... for all of us?''

Deaton: ''You're scared that you will attack your pack if they scare Derek?''

Derek isn't sure why Stiles would attack his pack for him, he’s only known him for three days. But Stiles says ''Yeah... I am.''

Deaton looks the two of them over before giving him an answer ''I don't think you have anything to worry about as long you tell them that and explain to them why. I also think that you should tell Derek because he looks confused.'' Turning to him with a smile on his face.

Stiles looks at Derek and smiles then turns to Deaton and tells him ''Thank you for your help.'' He answers him with a nod and a smile.

Stiles turns to Derek again ''Would it be okay with you if the pack comes over for a while?''

Derek isn't sure why he is asking him, it's his pack and his house and he can do whatever he wants, so he just nods.

 

After lunch, they sit on the loveseat and wait for everyone to arrive while they watch another movie. When Derek hears cars outside he gets nervous so Stiles puts his hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear ''Don't worry they won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you again.'' Derek felt like he could breathe again. ''There is something you should know though, I'm going to have to tell them that you are a Nuri. Because I don't want to keep anything from them. Are you goanna be okay with that?'' Derek isn't really a fan of that but after all they have done for him they deserve to know, so he nods.

That's when they come inside. All eight of them. Stiles stands up and so does Derek but he stands behind Stiles and tries to look as small as possible. Stiles speaks first, ''Guys this is Derek. Derek this is my pack Allison, Scott, Isaac, Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica.

He’s met with a chorus of ''Hello, hi, nice to meet you...'' But then the questions start ''Where is your pack?'', ''Who hurt you?'', ''Why were you wearing a collar when we found you?'', ''Did hunters do that to you?''...

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s shoulder, flashing his eyes at the rest of the pack ''Stop with all the questions you are freaking him out. Sit down and we will answer all of them.''

They all said ''Sorry.'' and sat down around the room.

''Okay.'' Stiles said ‘‘that’s better. Now first question, Derek doesn't have a pack anymore. He was captured two years ago and was held there. I didn't ask much because Derek didn't want to talk about it and I didn't push.''

''What if he is faking it?'' Jackson sneers

''I don't think you can fake nightmares and panic attacks and I would know because I’ve had them.'' Stiles said, letting his eyes bleed red to glare at Jackson, daring him to argue.

''But why capture him?'' Allison asked.

Derek spoke for the first time since the pack had arrived ''Because I'm different.''

''Well you sure are hot if that's what you mean.'' Erica smirked. The girls started to giggle and agree. Then the guys started to protest ''But not hotter than we are right?” Only causing the girls to laugh even more before Lydia said ''Nope he is hotter!' ' Derek smiled slightly and also blushed a little, but he hid his smile hoping nobody saw. But it was too late Stiles was already smiling back at him.

The guys were sulking but one of them said ''So why did they take you?''

''You guys know that there are alphas, betas, and omegas right?'' Stiles started explaining and everyone nodded. ''But there is another wolf who is really rare and also special and a little bit different. It's called a Nuri.''

Isaac asked ''Why didn't you tell us this sooner?''

''Because it didn't involve you.'' Stiles answered. ''Only a born wolf can be a Nuri and you were all bitten.''

''And what does it mean to be a Nuri?'' Boyd asked.

'' A Nuri is a wolf who is capable of having cubs with an alpha. They are always male. Some also call them breeders.''

''Wait are you trying to tell us that Derek can get pregnant and give birth.'' Scott looked really confused.

''Yeah that is exactly what I am saying.'' Stiles confirmed.

''So any alpha can impregnate you?'' Lydia asked Derek.

Derek was surprised that she asked him. So he answered ''No. Only born potential alphas have that right.''

Scott looked confused once again. ''What does that even mean?''

''Um...'' Derek tried. ''If one of you became an alpha you couldn't do it, I wouldn't let you, but your alpha is a born werewolf and it was known that he would be an alpha since he was born. At least that’s what I could tell from what he told me. So he kind of has the right.''

''But just because I am a born wolf with the right doesn’t mean he would let me. It’s not that simple.'' Stiles adds.

''So what else  _do_  you need? '' Erica asks.

Stiles asks her ''Would you start dating someone just because he is a man? '' And Derek adds ''My wolf would have to accept the alpha. See if he is worthy. If my wolf side and my human side agree than that alpha has the right to claim me.''

Most of the wolves stared then just said ''This is so confusing.''

Stiles smiled a little and said ''I wanted to ask you if you would be okay if I offered Derek a place in our pack?''

Derek froze at those words. What did Stiles mean by that? Is he going to use him too? Is that why he saved him?

Stiles saw that Derek had started panicking and took his hand in his and told him ''Breath. I'm not going to use you for being a Nuri, I also won't let anyone else do it either. It is true that I care about you and I want to keep you safe. If you don't want to stay then you can leave. I won't force you to stay.''

Derek was looking at Stiles and listening to his heart as he told him all that. He was telling the truth, he does care. He said ''Can... I really... stay?''

''Of course you can stay!" The pack chorused.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by SolitarianKnight :D


End file.
